


Dress Confessions

by Bioactress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, MarcNath Multiverse, Mentioned Alix Kubdel, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Santa, mentioned Le Chien Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioactress/pseuds/Bioactress
Summary: Marc and Nathaniel have a workday planned, but Marc is a little late and Nath falls asleep waiting.  Fluffy slice of life.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Secret Santa 2020





	Dress Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromeda612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/gifts).



> Here's my Secret Santa gift for Andy( sorry it's short, I had more plans but this is where the muse took me. I may write more for you later because you deserve ALL the fic!) I hope you like it, and Thank you so much for such a warm welcome to the MarcNath Multiverse Server. You all have such warmth, love, and kindness to give and I'm so so thankful for you. 
> 
> Secret Santa gift for the MarcNath Multiverse server. I love you all.

Nathaniel Kurtzburg lounged under a tree in the park waiting, half asleep in the warm sunshine, for his comic book partner Marc to join him. He expected the writer to be a bit late, and he himself was a good half-hour early. He couldn’t help it, he was always so eager to see Marc, with his soft shy smile and messy hair. It was especially hard for Nath to wait now that the summer holidays kept him from the afternoons in room 33 with his friends. Nathaniel loved the art room, the time when he didn’t need to be the shy boy he appeared to be in his boring classes, he could goof around with Alix and lose himself in his art and the pleasant hum of the others around him. He had just closed his eyes, succumbing to the sunshine.

He awoke not much later to the feeling of being watched. He groggily opened his eyes and was met with the sight of black boot covered feet, and scanned his eyes upward along fishnet covered legs, to an airy looking ruffled skirt layered in rainbow colors the ended a few inches above the knees of their wearer. The look was topped off with a high necked sleeve black shirt with a rainbow charm sewed on where a choker would normally lay. Marc wore his soft smile and was looking at Nathaniel with warm eyes. Nathaniel gulped, his friend was in a word stunning. 

Stretching out a toned arm to help his friend to his feet, Marc was back-lit and looked angelic to Nathaniel’s eyes. Nath accepted the offered hand and spat out “I’m Bi!” in his sleep-addled stupor. 

Marc looked at him, head tilted and looking slightly puzzled. Nath’s cheeks soon matched his hair. “I mean, Hi!” he stammered. “Yeah, Hi cause you just got here to um...meet me, for our work date, I mean comic book work...um, can I start all of that over” 'I am SUCH a disaster bi' he thought miserably. 

Nathaniel was pretty damn sure that he had ruined, well, everything. But Marc, sweet wonderful Marc, just smiled brightly, "Sorry I'm late, want to go to mine to work? or we could go to a cafe and have some lunch while we work?"

"Lunch sounds great" Nath agreed, hoping that his voice sounded confident and not as embarrassed as he felt, Marc was acting normally, and Nath was sure that he could as well.

He accepted the taller boy's hand which had been extended just a tiny bit too long and hauled himself to his feet. Though they both ended up pulling a little too hard and colliding with each other. They chuckled a little (admittedly, Nath's was more of a hysterical giggle) as their eyes met for several seconds and Nathaniel was sure that he saw Marc's bright eyes flick to his lips, but then convinced himself that it was only his imagination a moment later. Wishful thinking was always one of the redhead's biggest weaknesses. Nathaniel stepped back a couple of steps muttering an apology and trying to keep his blush under control. No way could a boy as pretty, kind, and talented as Marc be interested in making more than a comic book with him of all people. 

Nath was abruptly pulled out of his catastrophizing with the realization that Marc was talking to him and watching him with concern in his glowing green eyes. 

"Marc, I'm sorry what was that?"

"Nath, you're a million years away, I just wanted to know where you wanted to eat. I just came from the bakery, but we can go back there if you want, or there's that new Thai place that Alix likes?"

"Ah, Thai sounds great, they have tons of kosher choices!" 

"I know, I remember Alix mentioning that when she was telling us about it last week"

Nathaniel wanted to swoon at the fact that Marc was so considerate of his needs, he knew it was the kind of boy that he was, another reason for Nath's rapidly growing crush. He felt like every time he saw the taller boy he fell a little bit harder. It was getting worse than his former feelings for Marinette and Ladybug combined. 

The walk to the restaurant was shorter than either boy would have liked, Nath had managed to pull himself out of his own brain and the pair talked amicably as they strolled, sharing art room gossip and laughing about Kim and Alix's latest shenanigans. By the time they were seated and had placed their orders, the boys were completely relaxed in each other's company once again. Nathaniel forgot to be flustered at Marc's pretty attire and they tucked into the food as soon as it arrived, the walk, and company having fresh air having brought out their appetites. 

Nath was having a wonderful time until Marc shattered his good mood and sent him back into a bi panic with a single question.m

"So, um, about what you said earlier?"

Nath looked at his partner with his head cocked to the side, and a blush began to creep it's way up Marc's neck

"About being Bi?"

"oh, um...yeah..." Nathaniel felt his face grow hot "That isn't how I meant to come out to you, it's just..." Nath trailed off. He was afraid he was about to ruin everything, but he just couldn't seem to find a way to backtrack without being unfair to his identity and feelings, so he decided to bite the bullet and just go for it, He cleared his throat and started again "It's just that you look so damned pretty in that dress, and you're always so sweet and lovely and perfect and it just kind of fell out of my mouth cause I was startled and I really did just mean to say hi and I've ruined everything haven't I? He said, blurting all his torrential thoughts out in a frantic rush. He dropped his head to hide the traitorous tears that had begun to seep out of his eyes unbidden. 

Marc was silent. Nathaniel's heart sunk even lower, He knew he would never be able to look into Marc's eyes again, and he'd miss their sparkle so much. He had to say something to try to mitigate the damage he had inevitably just caused. 

"I mean, just cause I have a crush on you doesn't mean anything has to change," he said, his voice an odd mix of misery and hope. "I can separate work from feelings and I have a lot of practice of keeping friendships even with complications on my end?" It was more of a question than a statement and he knew he must sound completely pathetic. He looked up with a sad expression, thinking of Marinette. She had fiercely refused to let his crush come between their friendship and taught him so much about himself and his capabilities. 

The silence between them after Nathaniel's awkward confession seemed to stretch on infinitely. Neither young man looking the other in the eyes. 

"What if I want them to change" Marc whispered into the silence

Nathaniel stared at him, in disbelief, this could mean one of two things, One, that Marc wouldn't want to work with him anymore, and they'd have to break their publishing contract, or work together just long enough to fulfill it. Or Two, maybe, just maybe, nope, Nath's brain supplied, no way Marc would ever be interested in him that way. 

"What if I've been in love with you since the moment you spoke to me in the art room all those months ago? When I saw the Nath that most people don't see, the one who goofs around with Alix and is warm and welcoming. Beyond the shy boy who sketches in class to avoid attention at all costs. Maybe I wanted to meet you since I first saw your art on the school's website and when I actually did I was so smitten that I let myself be roped into one of Marinette's crazy schemes. Maybe I never had the guts to ask you out because I thought you were both straight AND out of my league, and I would never have a chance with someone like you."

Nathaniel was unable to take his eyes off of his partner throughout his whole speech. The tears that were now flowing freely down his cheeks were no longer of despair but of hope and love. Marc stood up from his seat at the table and circled to stand before Nathaniel. 

"So, Nathaniel Kurtzburg, would you be my boyfriend?"

Nathaniel simply stood, raised to this toes, and let his lips answer for him.


End file.
